Finding Heart's Way
by ChibiLi ll Li Blossom
Summary: After being banished by the ones she loved, Sakura goes to Hong Kong to start a new life. Then Syaoran is called upon to try to take the cards from Sakura, again. He soon finds out, it won’t be as easy as he thought. S/S with hints T/E.
1. Bad Memories

AN: This is my first fic. If anything is wrong, like names, I'd appreciate you telling me. Don't flame, PLEASE! R+R.  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* if I owned CCS (especially Syaoran) I'd be the happiest girl in the world, but unless you give me a billion dollars I won't be able to buy him from CLAMP.  
  
Symbols:  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
*physically happening*  
  
(AN: Author's mindless babble)  
  
Prologue: After the series ended, Syaoran came back when he was 12 and he didn't have feelings for Sakura anymore. Then Sakura and her family's move to Hong Kong because of her dad's new job, and the rest of the gang stayed in Japan. They're 16 now.  
  
Finding Heart's Way  
  
By: Keri (aka Li Blossom)  
  
Chapter 1: Bad Memories  
  
~~Sakura~~  
  
I stared at the ceiling as tears fell from my face. It had been 2 years since I was banished by the ones I trusted and loved and it still ached to think about them. I slowly closed my eyes as I drifted to sleep.  
  
~~Sakura's Dream~~  
  
"Kinomoto" said the handsome boy with deep brown eyes coldly.  
  
The girl with emerald eyes brimming with tears looked up, "What did I do wrong? Whatever it is, please give me another chance"  
  
"You are so pathetic!" The ravened hair girl yelled, "You didn't do anything wrong. You're perfect. TOO cute, TOO nice, TOO good! That's why we can't stand you."  
  
Now tears were streaming down her face. This was the first time Tomoyo had ever yelled at her, but then again, she had changed. They all changed since Hasing (AN: Hasing means dark heart in Chinese. It's pronounced Hay shing.) came. Hasing was a black hair blue-eyed bitch that seemed to have charmed her friends.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sick of you tagging along. You're so annoying and a pain in the ass," Eriol said giving Sakura more reason to sob.  
  
"Hey Bitch! Why don't you get out of our sight!" Hasing said whiling slipping her arms around Syaoran's neck. He didn't pull away, but instead held her tiny waist.  
  
Sakura felt her world crumble as her heart shattered into a million pieces. She slowly got to her feet and gave them the coldest glare she could make with tears still freshly sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"Fine! I don't need you all!" Sakura screamed and took off running.  
  
~~~End Of Dream~~~  
  
I woke up with a jump. My pillow was soaked with tears. I went to my window and took a deep and shaky breath. I looked out the window letting the breeze clear my head.  
  
Whenever you wake up from a bad dream you probably say 'Whew. It was only a dream.' But I couldn't say that about that dream.  
  
"Dammit! Even when they're thousands of miles away still they haunt me."  
  
I took a nice long shower and dressed in a black tank top and baggy black pants. It was still dark, but that didn't matter to me. Well, nothing really matters anymore. I went into the garden of our mansion and got into fighting position, I mentally called out to the create card, 'Please make a copy of Syaoran.'  
  
Slowly a cloud of green mist appeared and disappeared leaving a 14-year old boy with piecing brown eyes. He bowed and got into fighting position. I threw a punch and the battle began. I started learning material arts soon after coming here to Hong Kong and found no one strong enough to beat me. So I resided to fighting a clone of Syaoran, 'Too bad you're not original. I wonder what you look like now.'  
  
Finally he hit the ground and disappeared.  
  
"It feels good to beat the crap out of the gaki, doesn't it, Kaijuu?" said Touya smirking, "What are you doing up at 5:00 in the morning?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," I countered, "Had a bad dream and decided to kick someone's ass."  
  
"Well, I could feel your aura. You know you're supposed to keep it hidden, China's filled with-"  
  
"all kinds of sorcerers who are after power." I finished, "We all ready went through this, besides, who could beat me?"  
  
He ruffled my hair and said, "I'm just trying to look out for you, Kaijuu."  
  
"You better look out for yourself if you don't stop calling me Kaijuu" I stuck my tongue at him and went inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, someone in the shadows pulled out his cell phone. "Yes, I need to speak to Li Yelen. (AN: Is that Syaoran's mom's name? I'm pretty sure it is)"  
  
Yelen answered the phone, "Yes?"  
  
"I found her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Japan (AN: I don't know the time differences, so I'm saying when it's 5:00A.M. in China it's 8:00A.M. in Japan)  
  
A certain chestnut haired boy is taking a shower.  
  
*bring bring*  
  
"Moshi Moshi," Syaoran said into the phone.  
  
"Xiaolang-"  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Xiaolang, you must come to China to-"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I have located the Card Mistress. You have to finish your mission and reclaim the cards."  
  
"but.can't you send Loshere?" (An: That means rat in Chinese, pronounce low she?e)  
  
"No, she has a vast amount of power. You must prove yourself worthy of being the leader of the Clan. Your plane will be at 9:00, you can bring three people if you like."  
  
"but-" *click*  
  
Syaoran mumbled some Chinese curses and got dressed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In China.  
  
After finishing breakfast, Fujitaka stood up, "Okay, I'm off to the airport now. Touya take care of your sister and Sakura, please, don't start any fights."  
  
"It's not my fault Yaku was in my way yesterday."  
  
Touya sweatdropped and said, "Have fun in Siberia."  
  
"Well I'm going to school now, bye oii-chan, bye." She shouted flying out the door.  
  
"Touya, watch over Sakura, I feel that something's going to happen."  
  
"Hai"  
  
(AN: Fuijitaka knows he's half clow reed and they both know that Sakura's the Card Mistress. Okay, now back to the story)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At school Sakura heard the usual whistles and howls coming from most of the boy population, 'Whatever happened to the gentlemen in this world?'  
  
She walked by the guys and sat at her desk ignoring the chaos around her.  
  
"Hey Sakura, how 'bout me and you go to the movies on Saturday, " Johnny, the school soccer team captain. He was had slick blond hair (bleached) and piercing sky blue eyes. He was muscular and 5 foot 11 (that's short) inches.  
  
Sakura looked up and glared at him, "No and it's Kinomoto to you."  
  
"Hey, no one says no to me."  
  
She grabbed him by the collar and whispered in a deadly voice, "Well, I guess I'm the first."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Japan.  
  
"So she wants you to finish your mission," Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah, so are you in?" Syaoran asked. Through the years they had become uh. sort of friends, if you could call it that.  
  
"I'm going," Tomoyo squealed with excitement, "It's not to see that bitch, it's to buy all those kawaii Chinese clothes.  
  
"So Syaoran, Honey, when are we leaving," Hasing asked wrapping her arms around his neck. (AN: You probably want to kill me now. *ducks from a flying tomato* Remember, this is a S+S story.)  
  
Syaoran blushed and said, "We're leaving in an hour. It'll take about four hours to get there."  
  
"What!" Hasing screamed, "I only have an hour to pack!"  
  
"We're not going to be there long."  
  
"Yeah, I bet Sakura's still a clumsy airhead." Eriol said.  
  
Syaoran laughed, "I bet she still skates to school, too. So are you coming?"  
  
"Count me in. Besides I want to meet the famous Li Clan, Cute Descent"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In China after school  
  
Sakura ran to the field. She was late for cheerleading practice. Just because she changed didn't mean she would give up something she loved, in fact she was the team captain.  
  
"I see your late again, Miss Kinomoto."  
  
"Sorry, I had detention for sleeping in class."  
  
"That's the third time this month, if it happens again I'll have to kick you off the squad."  
  
"I try to stay awake," she said doing a perfect back flip.  
  
"You better, you're the best one on my team."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the airport in China  
  
"So where's our little brother?"  
  
"I can't wait to see him!" a certain ruby-eyed teenager squealed. (AN: You thought I would forget her didn't you?)  
  
"He's probably a head taller than all of us."  
  
"He's probably got a group of girls stalking him." Then the five girls burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Flight #116 from Japan is now arriving," A voice from the intercom said.  
  
"Yay! It's here!"  
  
"Where's that our cute little baby brother?"  
  
Then they saw a messy-haired teenager come through the passageway, followed by three other teens.  
  
As soon as Syaoran stepped out of the checking line, five very hyper women tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Oh, he's so kawaii!"  
  
"We missed you so much!"  
  
"You've grown so much, Xiaolang!"  
  
Standing in the background a stern woman watched as Syaoran fought to get out of the grasp of five insane women. She let a small smile cross her face. 'My son.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere else in the city.  
  
Sakura felt two strangely familiar auras. One felt strong and green, the other mysterious and blue, but then it went away. She drew a long breath and thought, 'I must have imagined it.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Wow! I'm actually done with the first chapter. I've done my part, now do yours and review. 


	2. So We Meet Again

AN: I'm back! I hoped you liked my first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS, not me. So please don't sue, because I'm not rich and unless you want pocket lint suing me would do you no good.  
  
....  
  
Finding Heart's Way  
  
By Keri (aka LiBlossom)  
  
Chapter 2: So We Meet Again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In China at Li Mansion...  
  
Syaoran couldn't believe it, he was home. He looked at the mansion, which he hadn't seen for many years.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, and Hasing gapped at the Li mansion.  
  
"Man, your family sure has money." Eriol said.  
  
'And someday it will be mine,' Hasing thought evilly to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran stood nervously in front of a vast wooden door. He was supposed to meet the elders. There was something about them that terrified him.  
  
He brought his fist up and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in, Xiaolang"  
  
'How did they know it was me?'  
  
He stiffly walked in. The room smelled strongly of smoke. The lights were dim, but he could still see seven very old men sitting cross-legged on cushions in the center of the room. (AN: I didn't see the second movie, so I don't know how many elders are there or if they even mentioned it in the movie. So I made this part up.) Their robes were dark red and so long that it covered a lot of the ground.  
  
"Please sit down."  
  
Syaoran sat obediently on a cushion and thought to himself, 'Okay, you can do this. Man, it's so hot in here.'  
  
"I believe you know what your mission is, Xiaolang." The eldest elder said.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"The first time we sent you to retrieve the cards you failed, and your punishment was to go back to Japan and train the young mistress. Am I right?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"That was a far too simple punishment. This time if you fail, you will have to give up your position as leader of the Clan."  
  
He nodded in understanding.  
  
"You have until the end of this school year to complete your task. If it is not done by then, you will be cast out of the Li Clan."  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"You may go now."  
  
As soon as he was out of that torture room he took a nice long sigh. 'I can't lose.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Day.  
  
It was the beginning of first period, and as usual Sakura was practically falling asleep on her desk.  
  
*ahem* "Miss Kinomoto, please sleep at your house or in detention," the teacher yelled while the rest of the class snickered, "now, everyone take out the assignment fro-"  
  
She was cut off by a knock at the door. "Come in."  
  
In walked the school principal. Everyone shot up in their seats and pretended to be fascinated with their unfinished homework.  
  
"Attention, class, we well it seems four transfer students from Japan will be temporarily in our class."  
  
At the sound of Japan, Sakura felt her heart stop, 'No! It's not them. It's just a coincidence.' She felt a shiver go down her spine.  
  
Many excited whispers went through the rows of desks.  
  
"Umm. why are all four going to be in our class?" asked the student sitting in front of Sakura.  
  
"Shh!" the teacher hissed, "Now, please welcome, Li Syaoran, Daidouji Tomoyo, Hiiragizawa Eriol, and Liu Hasing."  
  
'Oh my god! Oh my god!' Sakura screamed in her head.  
  
Suddenly, four teenagers stepped into the room. The one that caught Sakura's eyes was incredibly hot (AN: I just had to say that ^_^), had deep chocolate eyes, and incredibly unruly hair. His mouth was curved into a frown and his eyes were giving a deadly glare, which made him look even cuter. All the girls where drooling over him.  
  
For a second emerald and brown eyes locked, but then Sakura brought a book to block her face. A single tear ran down her cheek. 'Oh god! It's him. He's here. They're here, for me. Dammit! Stay strong Sakura. He's so sexy. Whoa! Where'd that come from?'  
  
"Please tell us about yourselves."  
  
The black-haired blue-eyed girl stepped into the front of the group and said in a voice that made Sakura cringe, "Well, I'm Hasing and I'm here because my boyfriend Syaoran, who is the future leader of the Li Clan in China *gasps came from many people*, has some business to take care of. I like to go to dances and movies. I also love strawberry ice cream and." She droned on and on about information that nobody really cared about, but all the guys were hanging on her every word.  
  
About 15 minutes later, the teacher stopped her by saying, "Um, Miss Liu, we must get on with class, now. Please sit behind Johnny (AN: The name's so original, don't you think? ^_^). Johnny raise your hand. Mr. Li, you, can sit behind Sakura. Sakura please raise your hand. Sakura. MISS KINOMOTO, PAY ATTENTION!"  
  
Sakura had been in deep thought and jumped out of her seat in surprise. Her aura flared and Syaoran blinked in disbelief. It felt as strong as his, maybe even stronger. 'This may be harder than I thought.'  
  
As Syaoran walked down the column of desks, his eyes never left her. Up close, he could see she was perfect in every way. He could feel his heart picking up pace. 'God, she's changed a lot. In the right places too.' Then he mentally kicked himself. 'Syaoran, you pervert, you already have a girlfriend. Remember Hasing and your mission!'  
  
It seemed to take him forever to get to his desk. Sakura could feel his watchful eyes on the back of her head. It gave her a familiar shiver down her spine. She felt like turning around and slapping him across the face.  
  
Soon class began. Sakura tried her best to ignore the fact that Syaoran was burning a hole through the back of her head with his eyes. Then a piece of paper flew to her desk. It read: Kinomoto give me the cards. I don't want to take them from you.  
  
Sakura felt her face get hot and rage began building up within her. She ripped off a piece of paper and scribbled: You can't have my freakin' cards! For all I care, you can go to hell! Then she threw the note over her shoulders and onto Syaoran's desk.  
  
Syaoran was surprised that Sakura would ever swear. On the plane he had imagined a frail little girl who had a smile from ear to ear, but the girl sitting in front of him looked like she could be a teen super model. From the way she dressed, you'd picture a motorcycle and twenty tattooed men in the background.  
  
He quickly ripped another piece of paper and wrote: I guess I'll have to use force. I'll have them before this day ends.  
  
He flicked the note to her. From across the room, most of their classmates were watching the exchanges. From their position, it looked as if the Great Sakura was blushing (AN: Okay her face was red from anger, but they don't know that.) from the contents of this mysterious Syaoran's note.  
  
In the back of the classroom, Johnny was glaring at Syaoran. 'You better stay away from MY Sakura!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When class was over, Sakura pushed the scraps of paper off her desk and onto the floor.  
  
She pushed through the crowd in the hall and went to the gym for P.E. (AN: Okay I'm only in middle school, so I don't know how they have classes in high school. I don't know how it goes in China, either.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran sighed and got out of his desk. He picked up his schedule. 'P.E.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After changing into her P.E. clothes Sakura sat down on the floor with the rest of the class. She scanned the room for a certain brown-haired boy. There he was leaning against the wall.  
  
She felt breath get caught in her lungs. 'Great. Now I have P.E. with him. I'll never survive this day.'  
  
"Okay class, get in your lines and let's begin our warm-ups."  
  
Sakura began stretching and Syaoran couldn't help, but stare. Sakura turned his way and caught his eyes. He blushed deep red and faced the other direction only to turn back when she wasn't looking. (AN: hehe. Syaoran's hentai) All the boys were glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Toady, were going to learn material arts. *groans were heard from many people* Please sit around the mats."  
  
The students reluctantly dragged themselves around the mats. "Who here knows anything about material arts?"  
  
Syaoran smirked and raised his hand. 'I bet I'm the only one.'  
  
Then he noticed that one other person raised their hand too, Sakura.  
  
"Really, how much do you two know?"  
  
Sakura smirked reflecting Syaoran's, "Let's say you wouldn't want to make me mad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: The next chapter will have the actually fight. If I get some reviewers. 


	3. And The Fight Begins

AN: Yay! I got some reviews! Thanks to ~KaWaIi~AnGeL~, Lizzy, Black kitty girl, Silver Star, hanako, 2kz, Little Blossom, silverymare, milgi, WOWEEE!, TA, Cherry-Kawaii-Wolf, pinkangel. Sorry, for not putting up sooner. My teachers gave us extra homework because Spring Break was coming. Now that it's Spring Break, be on the look out for my chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Syaoran and CCS, but I don't, so please don't sue. I have very little money to give.  
  
1 Symbols:  
  
2 "talking"  
  
3 'thinking'  
  
4 *physically happening*  
  
(AN: Author's mindless babble)  
  
  
  
5 Finding Heart's Way  
  
By: Keri (aka Li Blossom)  
  
Chapter 3: And The Fight Begins…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How about you two have a battle?"  
  
Syaoran hesitated before agreeing. 'How good could she be anyway?'  
  
Sakura gave a laugh. 'This will be easy.'  
  
So they got in fighting stand on the mats. All the students stayed in close attention, not sure who would win. Some were betting on Syaoran and some were betting on Sakura, the room stood undecided.  
  
Beads of sweat rolled down his face. Then the whistle blew and the fight began…  
  
Sakura attacked him with a series of punches, which Syaoran managed to barely block. (AN: I have no idea what I'm talking about. I don't know anything about martial arts. I take gymnastics, so I know stuff like aerials and flips and stuff. ) Her hits were incredible, he could tell she was no rookie. He kept trying to block, letting her get tired, but she saw his strategy. ' Ha! His moves are just like the Syaoran clone.'  
  
She did a back-hand spring and landed five feet away from him. They circled each other for a while. Then Syaoran did a series of kicks and punches, which Sakura avoided expertly. Then she threw a punch so fast that it was blurred. One could have mistaken her for the strong card.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Li Mansion…  
  
Yelen sat in deep thought. She knew there was something about Hasing that wasn't right. When she first met her at the airport, she could feel something coming from this girl. 'I must speak to the elders.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran was panting endlessly, it had probably twenty minutes since this battle started and it still wasn't over. He had been kicked to the ground and was now trapped under her foot. Sakura laughed, "Ready to admit defeat."  
  
He smiled, "Never."  
  
Then he yanked her foot and she fell on top of Syaoran. (AN: hehe…^_^ Cute S+S moment coming, where's my camera?) Sakura could feel her body pressed up against his. She tried her hardest to not let their lips touch, but let's just say it didn't work.  
  
For a split second she could feel his warm lips on hers. It was calming and nice. She could feel his tongue penetrate her lips. (AN: hehe… Syaoran's hentai.)  
  
Syaoran didn't know what was happening, it went by so quickly. First she was standing on him, and the next thing he knew, he was Frenching her. 'Damn, she's a good kisser. Better than Hasing. WAIT! Doesn't she have this class too! Shimatta (damn)!'  
  
Suddenly, Sakura regained her senses and pushed off him. Syaoran stood up with his face a darkish reddish color. She walked up to him and gave him a well deserved slap on the cheek. (AN: ehh… moment's over. Now you're gonna kill me right. *hides from angry reviewers with pitch forks and torches.*)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From the back of the room a certain blue-eyed girl was burning with anger. 'You'd better stay away from my man, Bitch.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran blushed deeply and put a hand on his cheek. "Gomen."  
  
She ignored him and took a seat. Everyone was speechless, usually anyone who even touched one strand of her hair would get a serious beating.  
  
Finally the teacher cleared her throat and split the class into pairs… of the same gender.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, Syaoran with Eriol, Fren with Maki, Sakura with Tomoyo, (AN: blah, blah, blah, I'm skipping this part, there's a lot of people in the class.)…hmm the last two Johnny with Hasing, if you two don't mind."  
  
Sakura reluctantly stood next to Tomoyo. 'What'd I do to deserve this?'  
  
Tomoyo glared at her and moved a step away. Sakura snorted and mumbled under her breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mou! (Jeez) She kicked your ass up there." Eriol commented.  
  
"Shut up." Syaoran said still a little dazed from the kiss.  
  
"And were my eyes deceiving me or were you actually making out with the enemy." Eriol teased.  
  
Syaoran felt like strangling him, but that would mean his taunting was actually annoying him. 'No, killing Clow Reed wouldn't look good to the elders.'  
  
Every boy in the room cringed and glared daggers at Syaoran. (AN: My story sure has a lot of glaring.) One time or another they had all made a move on Sakura, which she responded to by breaking a bone of two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny clenched his hands so hard that his nails left marks in his palms. 'There's no hell's way your getting away with this.'  
  
Hasing looked at him. "Stay away from my man."  
  
He was startled. This small beauty was threatening him. He admired that.  
  
Hasing glared at him with disgust. 'Baka, you're weak and I have no use for the likes of you.' Then she smiled evilly. 'Or maybe I do.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo cried as another one of her perfectly manicured nails broke. Martial arts was not for her.  
  
"Come on, you can't be giving up now, we just started." Sakura sneered. (AN: She's not really a jerk. Just hurt.)  
  
Tomoyo slowly got up. "You don't scare me."  
  
Sakura said, "Nani?"  
  
"You're not going to ruin my vacation. I didn't come here to be beat by you."  
  
"What are you going to do? Throw your camera at me?"  
  
Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. (AN: I don't know how people do that. All I can manage is raising both.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Don't kill me if this is a bad chapter. *hides under her desk* If you kill me I won't be able to put Syaoran and Sakura together. Don't forget to REVIEW.  
  
*If you leave your e-mail address, I'll e-mail you every time I update.* 


	4. Emotion is Weakness

AN: I'm sorry I took so long! It took 'bout a month or five. It's not easy sharing ONE computer with three sisters, especially when your parents allow you to go on a couple of days in a month. *sighs* They tell me all this crap that the computer's not good for you, sumthin' about cancer. *pouts* Buy me a laptop, please!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? *sees crowd of authors who had to put disclaimers holding pitchforks and torches* Okay, *backs away nervously* I don't own CCS or Syaoran. *crowd ceases* Yet.  
  
Finding Heart's Way By: Keri (aka Li Blossom)  
  
Chapter 4: Emotion is Weakness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At lunch, Sakura sat down under a maple tree. It wasn't a cherry blossom tree, but it could do. She watched some clouds in the sky seeing his face in everyone. She began thinking about the kiss, but then mentally kicked herself. "Damn you, Li."  
  
'Just leave me alone.' She thought angrily, as Syaoran's sexy face appeared in her mind. She crushed her sandwich in disgust.  
  
She stretched out on the grass staring at the sky, her arms crossed under her head. She tried to distract herself, but there in one of the clouds was Syaoran's face. She swore it winked at her. "Haven't you done enough damage?" She yelled at the cloud.  
  
Some people who were close enough to hear her quickly left, to be out of range incase she needed to unleash her frustration.  
  
Sakura pulled out a bag of chips and tried to think straight. 'How am I suppose to get him to get the hell out of my life? Kill him?'  
  
She thought about that, long and seriously. There had been many times she had dreamt about driving a dagger through his cold black heart. In her mind, she drew a picture of fiery cremating him while he was still alive. Yes, violence was a very nice way to solve her problems. She blinked. 'Oh god, what am I saying? I'm becoming a bloodthirsty monstrous beast.'  
  
She shuddered at that thought, even though the thought of homicide was very tempting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unknown to her, Syaoran was in the tree watching her every move. He stared longingly at her lips. Then he yelled at himself. 'STOP IT! She has the cards! She's the enemy!'  
  
Yet, he continued staring at her longingly, slipping into a daydream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Syaoran, Honey, where are you?" called a voice not too far away, "Hey, you better not be avoiding me!"  
  
'Now there's someone I wouldn't feel guilty murdering.' Sakura thought while picking up her lunch and lifting herself onto a low branch.  
  
Syaoran who was off in some daydream about a certain auburn haired girl didn't notice the noise.  
  
As Sakura climbed higher she noticed someone sitting in the shadows on a branch not that far away. 'Who's that?'  
  
She reached for the branch and quietly climbed up. Syaoran felt the branch move slightly and snapped out of his daydream.  
  
"Kisama! {You!}" Sakura yelled as she saw him.  
  
Syaoran almost fell out of the tree in shook. He quickly stood up and faced her. He turned bright red. 'Great now she'll think I was spying on her.'  
  
"Why are you spying on me?" Sakura asked suspiciously giving him an icy glare.  
  
"I was.uh. you see.well," Syaoran stuttered. 'Say something you idiot!' His mind screamed, "uh. can't a guy climb a tree now and then?"  
  
He mentally slapped himself, 'Climb a tree? Climb a tree? Way beyond lame, Syaoran.'  
  
"Don't give me that crap," Sakura said lighting a cigarette, "I'm not that stupid."  
  
"You shouldn't be smoking," Syaoran said trying to change the topic. His intense glare reflected hers.  
  
"Like I give a damn," Sakura said blowing smoke into his face, "This is the only pleasure I have in life, now that everything else is gone. What's the point of living a few extra years anyway?"  
  
"You know, your attitude sure changed, Kinomoto. I thought you'd keep on being Little Miss Perfect, with your perfect smile and perky little attitude trying to brighten the streets of Hong Kong."  
  
"That Sakura died a long time ago," Sakura threw her cigarette on the grass, not caring if it caused a fire, "We cremated her perfect ass."  
  
She gave him the finger.  
  
"You really know how to turn a guy on," Syaoran said with an amused smirk.  
  
"I noticed during P.E." Sakura said still glaring at him.  
  
"So you can't stop thinking about it, either." Syaoran said in a husky voice clearly teasing her, "The cherry lip gloss was a nice touch."  
  
"Does your bitch let you flirt with other girls?" She asked.  
  
"Only if she doesn't know," Syaoran said pressing her against the tree trunk.  
  
He looked down at her, (AN: I'm making him like a head taller than her.) his eyes searching hers for any emotion at all, even fear, anything to tell him that she was human.  
  
She looked down trying to avoid his intense gaze, but he cupped his hand under her chin and made her face him. She spat at him. He wiped it off, but didn't release his hold on.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" Sakura yelled. She told herself to kill him, but her body wasn't cooperating, "Let go of me or I'll have Arrow send fifty arrows into your back."  
  
He examined her face as if she were as if she had changed so much that he had to make sure she wasn't an imposter. It was still the beautiful silky white skin, and gorgeous emerald eyes, with long thick lashes. Her pretty nose was still small and pointed up and her lips were as red as cherries, just as he remembered her, but something wasn't right. He could see a dent in her soul.  
  
Syaoran smiled, not one of amusement, but one of remorse, "Did 'I' do this to you?"  
  
Sakura looked at him, tears forming at the corners of her eyes, "Don't be so modest."  
  
Syaoran remained silent, feeling a pang of guilt and something else.  
  
"Please don't do that," he said softly wiping a tear off her cheek. He tried to pull her closer.  
  
"Just get away from me," Sakura yelled, pushing him away, "I don't want you anymore." (AN: What'd she mean by that? ^.-)  
  
He unwilling moved away.  
  
An awkward silence fell over them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hasing ran furiously through the school campus.  
  
'Where the hell is he?' she thought angrily. Lunch was almost half over and she hadn't seen him. She needed to yell at him.  
  
Tomoyo was trying to keep up with Hasing.  
  
"Slow down!" she said panting.  
  
Hasing stopped and asked a small crowd, "Have any of you seen the bitch, Sakura?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads, even the ones who saw her climb up the tree. Sakura wasn't a person to mess with.  
  
Hasing stocked off.  
  
"Why'd you ask for Kinomoto?" Tomoyo asked her, walking beside her.  
  
"I have a bad feeling that he's with that whore," she said coldly. She could feel Syaoran's aura flare. That only happened when he was angry, nervous, or aroused. (AN: Hehe, I just had to put that in.) It had better not be the last one.  
  
Hasing began ranting about how she would kill Kinomoto if she ever made a move on Syaoran, and vice-versa. Tomoyo fell back and quietly slipped away from Hasing. She went to look for Eriol. She found him flirting with a group of girls.  
  
"What were you doing?" she asked while pulling him away by the ear.  
  
"Ow. I was just being polite," He said rubbing his ear, "they we very nice." He added smiling.  
  
Tomoyo hit the side of his head.  
  
"I found out very interesting things about our Kinomoto."  
  
Tomoyo sighed irritated, "I don't want to talk about her."  
  
For some reason she just could not bring herself to talk bad about Sakura.  
  
'Why'  
  
~2 years ago~  
  
~~Tomoyo~~  
  
Hasing laughed loudly practically falling off of the couch. We had been watching one of the videos of the old card capturing days. Syaoran had switched with Kero.  
  
The whole gang was there, well the ones who new about the cards. From the day Hasing came, I knew there was something about her. I didn't know what, but I felt I could trust her, so did everybody else.  
  
Syaoran was sitting on the couch next to Hasing, Sakura was sitting on the floor and I was sitting next to Eriol in the love seat, busy video taping them.  
  
I focused on how Syaoran was staring at Sakura, not the television. I knew he still loved her. Why didn't he ever tell her? Rejection?  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hasing notice that too. I knew that she wanted Syaoran, too. I felt sorry for her. It took me forever to realize Sakura never loved me as more than a friend, I got over it. (AN: Yes, in the series I thought Tomoyo was in love with Sakura. If you don't like that thought, then get over it. 0_c) Now I had Eriol.  
  
Suddenly, I despised Sakura. I hated her for everything. I hated her for not loving me, for causing Syaoran to forever worship her from afar, for taking away Hasing's chance to be with Syaoran, for having Eriol love her more than me, for having a father.  
  
"Sakura-chan, can I talk to you?" I said, keeping my voice chirpy.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Tomoyo-chan?" she asked, when we were safely in the next room.  
  
"Get out!" I blurted out.  
  
She looked confused and hurt.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Get out!" I repeated, raising my voice.  
  
I never raised my voice at her. She looked into my eyes and could see that I meant it.  
  
I remembered her running out with her head buried into her hands. I laughed at her inside. When Syaoran asked where Sakura went, I said Touya called and told her to go home.  
  
  
  
The next day, I burned everything that remotely reminded me of Sakura. I was to first one to turn on her. It wasn't long before the rest of us did.  
  
~~~~~~~Tomoyo~~~~~~~  
  
Why am I thinking about it now? God, I have a terrible headache.  
  
"Did you listen to a word I was saying?" he asked noticing my spacing out.  
  
"ah- uh" I smiled innocently, "uh-no."  
  
Eriol sighed and gave her a kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran didn't make a move to leave. Neither did Sakura. They stood staring at each other. Her eyes were becoming more watery and tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Why are you crying then?" Syaoran asked softly.  
  
She hugged herself and turned away, unable to face him.  
  
"If you didn't have any feeling for me, then you would have left already."  
  
Everything was silent. Then she turned around to face him, her eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"It's because you hurt me! You and Tomoyo and Eriol and everyone else, even Rika, who spent every living moment with Sensei, took time to push me away! Well, I don't need any of you! Go back to hell and leave me alone. I'm done mourning. Don't dig up the past."  
  
He watched her with wonder and astonishment. She took a long breath and continued in a small almost unheard voice. This time she stared down at the lines in the tree.  
  
"Yes, I loved you. I loved you. The real kind, not the he's cute or I like that guy kind of way. Just looking at you, I was in heaven. Now your face makes me sick. I used to dream about you and me. Walks through the park, hand in hand. Cuddles on a rainy day. Stray kisses just because. When I came here, every time I thought of you, became what are you and Hasing doing, sitting under our tree, making out while you should be studing, dancing under the stars while no music played, or sharing a bed."  
  
"I never slept with her!" he snapped. Her words cut through him like a sword.  
  
"I don't care, anymore. You mean nothing to me. Make love with her, kiss her under the Sakura tree, make out under the stars. You mean nothing to me. I don't want your tight as hell ass, after all you've done to me, all I want is peace. Let me live life here as I've made it. I don't love you, I won't." she laughed, "I've become you."  
  
He looked at her, tiny tear droplets forming at the edge of his eyes. "but I changed."  
  
"for a little while." she added her eyes, swollen from crying, "Your caress, touch, or kiss won't fix what you did. Nothing will, I won't forgive you."  
  
"Hasi-"  
  
"Don't blame her. It was you who gave into her advances, you who helped her ruin my life."  
  
He watched sadly as she began to leave. Then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Sakura squeaked in surprise, almost falling off the branch. (AN: Remember this is a tree.)  
  
Syaoran captured her lips in his. She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth. She could taste her own salty tears. He pulled her closer, pressing her body against his. He twined a strand of her golden hair around his finger.  
  
Her mind was in a scramble of mixed emotions. Her thoughts became unclear and foggy. She could feel his aura flare in waves of strength and warmth, trying to reach out. In the distance the lunch bell rung, telling them to come in. They stayed there.  
  
Syaoran ran a finger down her back, causing a shiver down her spine. He moved from her lips to her neck. She giggled as he began gently kissing it. She played with his hair, for the first time realizing how she missed his distinctive scent.  
  
Out of all things, she began thinking about something he said when they were young, when they had barely known each other. "Emotion is the key to weakness, Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura's eyes became cloudy, what if this was part of the plan?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HELP LOST STORY  
  
I'M LOOKING FOR A STORY. I DON'T KNOW THE TITLE OR THE AUTHOR. IT'S ABOUT SYAORAN BEING ACCUSED OF TRYING TO KILL SAKURA. SOMEONE ELSE REALLY IS TRYING TO KILL HER AND HER FRIENDS AND FAMILY. HIS MOTHER WAS KILLED. Does anyone know what I'm talking about? I've been trying to find the story forever. It isn't finished, I don't think, and I really want to find it. *sweatdrop* I'm so stupid. If you, for some miracle, know what story I'm talking about. PLEASE! Tell me the title or author. PLEAZ!  
  
AN: So, how'd you like my story? REVIEW!  
  
I'm an author who believes in twists. I'm an all out, closed-minded S+S fan, but I also believe in twists. I'm not one of those 'and they lived happily ever after. I'm telling you, please don't flame me! (for my later chapters.) 


	5. Jealousy

AN: You know, I have no idea what dialect Syaoran speaks. I mean, 'Xiaolang's" in Mandarin (spelling?), but "Ying Fa's" in Cantonese. I've been using some words from both. Opps. It doesn't really matter to me, because I speak both languages. Still, which is he? I hope you like the chapter. I'm planning a twist or two. Oh so many possibilities, so little characters to kill off. Ohohohohoho.  
  
OMG! OMG! CLAMP is making a new CCS story!!! It's called TSUBASA. This is an AU story about CCS and some other characters from other stories like Chibots, Magic Knight Rayearth, RGVeda, and other places! Crossover!! You have to go to . The first two chapters are already out. The drawing isn't as cute as CCS, but it involves Syaoran and Sakura neverless.  
  
Disclaimer: CCS, not mine. Hasing and Johnny are.  
  
Symbols: Shame on you if you don't know them by now.  
  
Finding Heart's Way  
  
By: Keri (aka Li Blossom)  
  
Chapter 5: Jealousy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With her hands on his chest, Sakura pushed him away. Her eyes glinted with fury. "Just get the hell away from me!"  
  
Syaoran's expression turned from confused to anger, "You bitch."  
  
Sakura jumped to the ground without another word.  
  
Syaoran sighed. What just happened confused him. 'Why should I care about that slut?'  
  
'I don't.' He reminded himself. 'I can't.'  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sakura leaned against her locker. She felt drained, emotionally. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.  
  
"Guess who?" a voice in front of her said.  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped open. She was confronted by Johnny.  
  
"How would you like to go out to a nightclub with me tonight?" Johnny asked with a voice coated with honey. (AN: I'm saying today is Friday, so she's allowed to go out.)  
  
Sakura glared at him, "Didn't I tell you before to go to hell."  
  
Syaoran's eyes flickered towards her from across the hall, then looked away. Sakura suddenly got it. "Wait, Johnny! I'd love to go!"  
  
"Really?! Okay, I'll pick you up at 8:00. Taun Ji just opened up last week. You won't need to show a diver's license to drink." Johnny said, with childish grin on his face.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Syaoran was tackled from behind, "Ouch, Hasing."  
  
She held him down to the ground, "So what have you been up to, honey? I haven't seen you all day."  
  
Syaoran pushed her off and rolled on top of her. He pinned her arms to the ground. He said seductively in her ear, "Maybe we should play somewhere more private."  
  
"After school."  
  
Eriol watched this exchange with amusement. Hasing was very forward. If he didn't have Tomoyo, then he would have been very jealous of Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes. Her temples thumped. Images from a long time ago kept rerunning in her mind. God, she thought inwardly, I'm so confused now.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Back at the Li house, the four sat in the living room.  
  
"God, I'm so bored." Hasing said trying to get the guys away from the TV screen. There was some soccer game going on. "I want to go dancing."  
  
Tomoyo joined in and gave Eriol a sad puppy face, "Aw, Eriol don't you want to dance."  
  
Syaoran tried to ignore them, but Hasing cuddled up to him. She whispered the word Taun Ji. Syaoran remembered earlier.  
  
. .  
  
"How would you like to go out to a nightclub with me tonight?'  
  
'Didn't I tell you before to go to hell. Wait, Johnny! I'd love to go!'  
  
'Really?! Okay, I'll pick you up at 8:00. Taun Ji just opened up last week. You won't need to show a diver's license to drink."  
  
. .  
  
"Yeah, why don't we go dancing tonight."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sakura wore a tight red tube top and flared white pants that were laced up the sides. Her hair was down and sprawled over her back. She looked into the mirror and smiled with satisfaction. With a little eye makeup and lipgloss, she looked like a sex goddess.  
  
Johnny picked her up in a black convertible. He was a wearing a green shirt and vanilla cargo pants. Sakura had to admit he was very cute.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The club was filled with loud dancing music and colorful lights. Johnny chose a table in a darkened area.  
  
"So what do you want to drink?" Johnny asked.  
  
"A coke," Sakura responded.  
  
"Aw, come on. You look like a drinker to me."  
  
"If you're thinking of getting me drunk so you can take me back to your place, you can forget it."  
  
"Alright," Johnny said waving a waitress over.  
  
....  
  
Syaoran had no idea why he came. Now it looked like he was stalking her. Which of course, he was.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, let's dance," Hasing whispered and pulled him onto the dance floor.  
  
Sakura let out an angry gasp. Why the hell was he here? There was only a tiny chance that this was a coincidence.  
  
"Come on John, let's dance."  
  
Sakura moved in rhythm with Johnny, getting so close that they were almost touching. Then a slower song came on. Johnny grabbed her by the waist and held her against him.  
  
Syaoran watched the whole time. He clenched his fists. He got this odd feeling whenever Johnny was with Sakura. He wouldn't have admitted it, but it was jealousy.  
  
Hasing put her head on his chest and swayed to the music.  
  
A salsa song (AN: I dunno what kind of dance you dance with a salsa song, o well. ^.^) started, Johnny spun Sakura around and dipped her. She pulled away from him and danced around him, shaking her hips to the beat. Then he ran his hands down her curves.  
  
Syaoran got mad. They were dancing very close, like a real couple. Plus, they were upstaging Hasing and him.  
  
Syaoran pulled Hasing into his arms. He led her though a complicated foot dance. They did it almost perfectly. Syaoran looked into her eyes and swung her in the air.  
  
By now a crowd had circled around the couples. Syaoran glared at Johnny. Hasing wrapped her legs around his waist and he dipped her.  
  
Sakura pulled Johnny closer, so their faces were an inch apart. She danced closely against him.  
  
When the song ended the crowd erupted with clapping and a few whistles and hoots.  
  
....  
  
Tomoyo watched from her table. She took another swish of her red wine. God, the headache was still pounding into her head. (AN: Sure drinking is gonna make it better.)  
  
Something was just not right about the scene. She thought about the time when they had a Halloween party. Sakura was a fairy (designed and copyrighted by Tomoyo), Syaoran and Eriol were FBI agents, Tomoyo was a ghost, and Hasing was a devil. Sakura had been too scared to ask Syaoran for a dance, so Tomoyo asked him for her. During the middle of the dance Hasing cut in. It threw the whole place out of sync.  
  
.....  
  
Hasing whispered something into his ear and they moved to a dark corner of the club.  
  
'Thank god,' she pulled away from Johnny.  
  
"Come on babe, let's get another drink," he said, pulling her to their table.  
  
Sakura felt a pair of eyes watching her. Her eyes met swirling violet ones. Then Tomoyo turned away.  
  
God, it hurt to look into Sakura's eyes. Tomoyo could see open anger and pain. She was a master at reading people. Her intense glare scared her, not like in a threatening way. Tomoyo felt pain for her, even pity.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hasing kissed Syaoran passionately. All he was thinking was 'Move out of my way, I can't see Sakura.'  
  
The kiss felt empty. Something was missing. Yes, Hasing was very sexy and a good kisser, but it wasn't that.  
  
There was no tingle down his spine, like with...Sakura. He shook his head.  
  
"Aw, is something wrong?" Hasing asked in a seductive voice, "How about a shoulder massage?"  
  
"Actually, I'm not feeling well, I think we should go,"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sakura walked around in the park. She had walked out on Johnny when he began flirting with the waitress. The jerk even asked for her phone number when Sakura was in the restroom. (AN: The waitress was nice enough to inform Sakura. o_0)  
  
She loved this park. It reminded her of the old days. There was a big panda slide (AN: Kinda like the penguin slide, but with a panda.), a set of swings, a big clean sandbox, and one of those big jungle gym things.  
  
She sat on a swing and swayed slowly. 'Damn Syaoran, Damn world.'  
  
One of Sakura's cards came out, it was the Hope. "Mistress, we know what you are feeling. Do not despair, fate is on your side. Just be patient. Life will not always be as horrible as it seems. At first some of us had doubts about you, but now we know that you are the destined one. You have a strength inside of you. We will protect you."  
  
Sakura looked into her big pink ( AN: I have no idea what color it is.) eyes. "We all love you so."  
  
"Thank you." Sakura whispered closing her eyes.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh. He felt very confused.  
  
He let the cool night breeze hit his skin as he walked through the park. He had dumped then in the house and snuck out. Alone time was what Syaoran needed.  
  
He thought about what happened, what was happening. He felt different towards Hasing. Their relationship was falling apart. Kisses no longer gave him a trill. Her hair didn't feel the same in his hands. Her tight fitting, skanky clothes just made him think of a slut. There was no tingle down the spine anymore. What was wrong with him? He was oh so very confused.  
  
He stopped. 'Oh my god, I don't love Hasing.'  
  
Love. What a stupid, meaningless word. What the hell does it mean? Is it a mood, like sadness and anger? Or is it a feeling so strong, it can tear down any barrier. Or is it an invention? Something people made up to have reason. To be able to go on and live and not be meaningless.  
  
Syaoran shook his head. Stupid thoughts.  
  
Syaoran looked up, there was a small figure swinging on the swings. He gasped softly as the moonlight hit her. The hairs on his neck stood up.  
  
"Sakura," He whispered under his breath.  
  
She was looking up to the stars, singing softly.  
  
Waiting, for that someone  
  
Who will take away my troubles,  
  
Make me feel only him.  
  
He'll be my savor,  
  
The only one in my life.  
  
But then I start wondering  
  
If it's worth the trouble.  
  
So much pain and heartbreak  
  
I just can't stand anymore.  
  
Cause I'm only lying to myself.  
  
Oh, to live in the stars.  
  
Away from all my troubles.  
  
No more pain and waiting.  
  
While finding heart's way, oh oh mmm.  
  
Sakura wiped away a stray tear. 'Remember, you promised no more crying.'  
  
Syaoran felt his heart shatter, seeing her sad. He wanted her to smile, which he hadn't seen yet. 'It's because of me.'  
  
Syaoran walked away, dragging his feet.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hasing growled and threw the nearest thing to her, a picture frame. Just after one day, her whole plan was falling apart.  
  
'Okay, calm down,' she thought gripping a stuffed animal, 'you don't want any wrinkles.'  
  
She let out a loud sigh and collapsed on her bed. "That bitch. I'm going to have to do something about her. Hmm, Tomoyo I knew there would be some use for you."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Tomoyo, is there something wrong?" Eriol asked sitting by her on the couch. "You seem distracted."  
  
Tomoyo put her head on his shoulder. "The headache, I keep seeing images of Kinomoto."  
  
"I know, coming here was a mistake," Eriol said inwardly, 'I've felt it too. Something big is going to happen and no one can stop it.'  
  
He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Yelen looked the elders in the eyes. Yes, she too was afraid of them, but she was the clan leader, fear was not something you're allowed to show.  
  
"Yes, we know," the oldest looking elder said, "she has immense power."  
  
Yelen nodded, "She has a hold over my son and his friends, "I can feel she has a hold over Xiaolang and his friends, even Clow-san (Eriol) seems affected."  
  
"She is using a mind controlling spell."  
  
"What shall we do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Yelen flinched inwardly.  
  
"They will have to figure it out on their own."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: There I'm done. Now please review and tell me whatcha think. 


	6. Pieces of a Puzzle Are Coming Together

Disclaimer: I don't own any CCS characters.  
  
AN: Skip all the crap and to the story. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6: Pieces of a Puzzle are Coming Together  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura opened to the door to her house. The sweet smell of cherry blossoms entranced her senses.  
  
"That was a short date, Kaijuu. You haven't been gone for more than two hours." Touya teased.  
  
"We didn't have much in common." Sakura answered.  
  
"He didn't like you beating him up."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"Are you hungry?" Touya asked, going into the kitchen.  
  
"No, I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed."  
  
"You have a letter from Kero." Touya said holding up an envelope smeared with a little chocolate.  
  
Sakura gasped and snatched it from his hand.  
  
"Thanks," she yelled running up the stairs.  
  
Sakura crashed onto her bed, tearing the envelope open.  
  
.  
  
Hi Sakura!!!  
  
Guess who!! It's Kero! Me and Yuki are going to visit for a week or two! Won't that be fun!! Make sure you have lots of sweets in your house!!!  
  
--Kero  
  
.  
  
Sakura let out a happy squeal.  
  
(AN: In my other chapters, I mentioned that Kero went with Yuki to America, right? Well, if I didn't, I do now. Yuki goes to college in America.)  
  
Then she noticed another letter connected to Kero's.  
  
.  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
Hey, how have you and Touya been doing? Fine, I hope. Yue said that trouble is coming. Don't go anywhere alone or without your cards, okay? Anyways, I can't wait to see you. Tell Touya I said hi.  
  
We'll be here on the 21st. Don't worry about picking us up, we'll rent a car.  
  
Love,  
  
Yukito  
  
P.S. Don't get too many sweets, Kero's getting a little chubby.  
  
.  
  
Sakura giggled. She hadn't done that in a long time. Whatever happened in the last couple of days was lifted. She felt very giddy why did the 21st have to be a week away.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Syaoran went home and took a long hot shower. When he stepped out, with a towel around his waist, Hasing was in his bed.  
  
"Hi, honey," she said.  
  
Syaoran stared at her wide-eyed. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I came to talk." She said, winking when she said 'talk'..  
  
"I think you should go to sleep, in your own room."  
  
"But," Hasing whined, "I... I'm your girlfriend and-"  
  
Syaoran pointed to the door. "Good night."  
  
Hasing growled furiously and stomped out of his room.  
  
Syaoran sighed. 'I have to tell her tomorrow...that I can't see her anymore.'  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sakura pulled on a pink tank top and baggy black pants. She went down stairs and cooked breakfast.  
  
"Morning Oii-chan," Sakura chirped.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Touya asked.  
  
"Yuki and Kero are visiting!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Touya smiled at Sakura's enthusiasm. She hadn't been like this in quite a while. His grin widened when he realized what she said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sakura walked through the wide hallway. There were 16 bedrooms in the mansion, which was pretty small for a mansion.  
  
Sakura went around, looking for a good one for Yuki and a small one for Kero.  
  
Sakura walked around for a while and ended up in the tallest room in the place. You had to reach it by climbing a separate set of stairs. She walked out onto the balcony and looked out into the afternoon. Little children were playing in the park. (AN: If you didn't notice before, it's Saturday today. ^_^)  
  
The sun was bright and the air was moist and warm. Sakura felt like going outside. And maybe train a little.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sakura called on the sword card. It appeared in place of her staff. She stood in a fighting stance. She began moving slowly and swiftly. (AN: There's a thing where you use a sword and do varies stances. It relieves stress and tones the body. I don't think you can actually kill anyone with it. My nanny (babysitter) taught it to me. ^.^)  
  
Sakura closed hr eyes and slashed. After a while she thanked her card and it disappeared. Sakura did a back bend and then a back-hand-spring back- flip. She landed a perfect aerial and front flip.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hasing watched Sakura's tumbling. Tomoyo stared as well, with a blank expression. She illuminated a blue crystal and held it out. It turned into a sword, with a sapphire glow.  
  
Tomoyo reached out and grasped the silver handle. She was engulfed in a small light. When it recoiled, Tomoyo's hair stood up as she was lifted a little off the ground and glowed as well.  
  
"Good," Hasing whispered, "Now, attack."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sakura blinked. Someone had been using incredible power. She decided to go inside.  
  
Sakura's trail of thought was broken when she was suddenly slashed across the shoulder. She let out a small scream. The pain was unbelievable. Sakura looked up and saw Tomoyo, or at least her body. "What the hell?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at her with glazed eyes. She struck again, but Sakura moved out of the way.  
  
"Wood card!" Sakura shouted, "Bind her!"  
  
Branches appeared and grabbed Tomoyo's arms and legs. She struggled to get away. She slashed at the branches and they fell to the ground lifelessly.  
  
Sakura gasped. Tomoyo did a flip over some vines and roots. Sakura didn't remember her having this much skill. Tomoyo began slashing at her. Sakura barely jumped out of the way.  
  
Sakura called out the shield to block Tomoyo's attacks. She didn't know what to do. Sakura didn't want to hurt her.  
  
She used the Jump Card to escape Tomoyo's quick attacks. She followed Sakura, copying her moves.  
  
"Sleep card, put her to sleep!" Sakura shouted.  
  
The fairy like creature emerged over them and sprinkled a soft sparkly dust over them.  
  
Tomoyo looked up. Then her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. The sword hit the floor with a dull thud. Then it disappeared.  
  
Sakura collapsed next to Tomoyo. She was exhausted from using so much magic and the deep gash on her shoulder burned.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hasing let out an irritated sigh. 'She's harder to get rid of than I thought. Maybe I should try a different approach. Yeah.'  
  
She smiled sinisterly, as she thought about the many ways she could get rid of Kinomoto. 'You won't be in my way for long.'  
  
~~*~~  
  
Syaoran walked through his garden. He hadn't seen Hasing or Tomoyo all day. They must have gone shopping.  
  
Eriol was with his sisters doing who knows what. And Meiling was attending a Saturday study group.  
  
It was nice to be alone. Syaoran tried to rehearse his break up speech.  
  
"Hasing," Syaoran began, "I don't ... I can't... uh...You and me... we can't..."  
  
Syaoran sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. He decided to tell the truth.  
  
*Ahem* "Hasing, I think we should break up. I thought that I was in love with you, but now I know that I'm not. I'm really sorry. Friends?" Syaoran nodded, it was okay.  
  
'Hmm,' he thought, 'Maybe I should take out the friends part and come to her a bit vaguely.'  
  
"Hasing," he tried again, "I'm sorry, but I think... I think we should see other people. I thought about it and I'm not in love with you. Please forgive me."  
  
Syaoran smiled, 'Perfect.'  
  
"What?!!" Someone screamed.  
  
Syaoran turned around and came face to face with a fuming Hasing.  
  
She grabbed his violently shirt and shook him. "What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
Despite her small frame, Hasing had a lot of strength. "I can't believe you!!"  
  
Syaoran got a hold of her and looked into her eyes. The burning sapphire swirls reflected pain and anger.  
  
"How dare you do this to me!! Do think I'm going to let you do this?!! HELL NO!! I'll kill that bitch before you can have her!! I swear, I will!" Hasing shrieked, tears running down her pale cheeks.  
  
She brought her hand up to Syaoran's face and slapped him very hard, so hard that his head jerked to one side. And then she ran off.  
  
Syaoran rubbed his sore, probably bruised, cheek. 'Well, she took it better than I thought.'  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hasing slowed down to a walk.  
  
'Damn,' she thought, 'why isn't he following me?!'  
  
She stopped and wiped the fake tears away. Anger was exploded in her. She broke a branch off and began shredding it.  
  
'You will pay, and so will your bitch.'  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sakura groaned and rolled over. She felt sore around her shoulders. She tried to move it. Then masses of pain caused her to cry out. She looked at her shoulder and found it bloody and bruised.  
  
She looked around, she was in her bed. She tried to recall what happened.  
  
"Are you awake, Kaijuu?" Touya asked, from the doorway.  
  
Sakura nodded. Touya when over and hugged her tightly, well as tight as he could without meshing her wound. "You scared me, don't ever ever do that again."  
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked, very confused.  
  
"I don't know," Touya admitted, "I found you and Tomoyo both unconscious."  
  
"Who's Tomoyo?" Sakura inquired.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hasing looked into her sapphire globe. She smirked. The poison she put into that sword was working. Now Sakura knew nothing of them and her past with Syaoran. If a little more had gotten a little more into her system, she would have had amnesia forever. This one could reverse at any second.  
  
She smiled. A plan forming in her mind.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Monday at School...  
  
Sakura walked through the hall. She still felt very confused. She was wearing a jean skirt and tight pink skirt. Everybody gasped. They had never seen her wear a skirt or anything bright and sunny.  
  
Sakura smiled brightly at everyone.  
  
Syaoran watched her from his locker. 'What the hell is going on?'  
  
Was it because she had a good date with Johnny? Syaoran hoped not. He was very confused. Lately, his mind was on Sakura and nothing else. All of Sunday, he contemplated Hasing's threat on Sakura. He had resolved to keep a close eye on Sakura.  
  
Syaoran groaned. Again he was failing his mission and getting sidetracked.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sakura wondered what was wrong with everyone. They gaped at her like incompetent people. She speculated if something was on her face.  
  
She shrugged it off. Johnny strolled to her from his locker.  
  
"Hi Sakura, what happened on Friday?" he asked.  
  
Syaoran listened intently.  
  
She looked at him coldly. "I left after you hit on that waitress."  
  
He sweatdropped. "Oh, you saw that. Listen, she hit on me. I was just playing along. I felt sorry for her."  
  
Syaoran smiled, happy that they didn't have a good time. Then he frowned, why should he care.  
  
Sakura snorted and blew him off.  
  
Syaoran saw that Sakura was alone, so he approached her. He didn't know what to see, but he wanted to be in her presence.  
  
"Oh, hi," Sakura said merrily noticing his existence, "I don't believe we've met."  
  
Syaoran was taken aback. She really didn't know who he was? He looked at her with a confused expression.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Please call me Sakura."  
  
Syaoran grinned at her, "Hi, I'm Li Xiaolang."  
  
Whatever was wrong with her, he would use to his advantage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Ha ha, Hasing your plan has backfired. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it was kinda boring. Oh well. Don't forget to review. I love reading your reviews! 


End file.
